


Cereal Water

by mysticalflute



Series: Swanfire Week 2020 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalflute/pseuds/mysticalflute
Summary: Neal can't quite remember what happened last night.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan
Series: Swanfire Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843150
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Cereal Water

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two: Incorrect Quote

A heavy, pathetic groan erupts from the man face-planted into the pillow. What the hell had happened last night?

Oh, right! He’d gotten married to Emma!

He rolled onto his back and opened his eyes, almost immediately regretting it as the sunlight streamed in through the half-opened curtain.

“Well, good morning Sleeping Beauty,” Emma teased with a smirk as she leaned against the door frame. “Good to see you moving at least.”

He felt like death, but managed to swallow and smack his lips a few times. “Yeah, though I wonder if Zelena really should have killed me. It’d be less of a headache than what I’ve got now.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic.”

“I’m serious. What happened last night after about… eleven o’clock?”

A snort escaped her. “Well… about one o’clock we got back to the house, you decided you were hungry.”

"Oh no."

"And you decided to get something to eat," she said, fiddling around on her phone.

“How drunk was I?”

“You forgot what milk was and called it cereal water."

The video she shows him doesn't help his headache, but it does manage to make him laugh.


End file.
